


A Court of Shadows and Silence

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: superheros and Fae warriors (what could go wrong?) [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: DC continuity is screwed, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Work, crossover pairing(s), i feel like im missing something, im a terrible speller, some n52, some pre n52
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: .He pauses, letting the information sink in. "We, as I said, were sent to gage your threat level. You managed to knock ten highly trained high Fae on their assess. Yet you did not kill them. You only stopped when a magic user knocked you out. And you were able to spot Mor's lies with no problem. Very impressive."Who are you, he wants to ask, Where did you come from. Who made you, a nineteen year old girl into, a deadly weapon. But he doesn't.(If you have never read anything from DC I will explain who Cass is and who her family is as well as what they do. Set after acowar so spoilers.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted on this site so hopefully it goes well. If you have read all of the acotar books and have no idea who Cassandra Cain is I will do my best to explain her history as we progress. (If your impatiant you can always google her I guess) I've never written Cass or Azriel so this will be an adventure for us all. Thanks for reading!

Azriel sometimes hated his job. Being spy master for the most powerful Court in Perriah had its perks, sure. He was paid well and his High Lord was practically family. The same could not be said for a lot of people. But his job also came with responsibilities and complications. Complications like the one waiting in the dungeon below him. 

"So, tell us again what happened?" Cassian  drawled beside him. Mor glared at the Illyrian. "You know as much as I do. You were there when Rhys gave us this mission, and when Keir explained the situation to us five minutes ago. " 

"I know that. I'm just having trouble raping my head around it." Azriel privately shared his disbeleave.  

A little under an hour ago, according to Keir, a strange hole had opened above the Hewn City. Out of it had dropped a figure in black. Assuming that the intruder was a threat the guards had attacked. Five minutes and ten unconchus guards later some magic user had gotten the idea to steal all the air in her lungs to take her down. It had worked, and after securing her in the dungeons Keir had contacted Rhysand. Who had them sent the three of them to investigate.

They now stood outside of said dungeons about to enter them and question their "guest".  
Fifteen men had stood guard at the door before Mor had dismissed them. It seemed that Keir did not want to take any chances. Probably a good idea, considering the girls entrance.

The strangest thing, in Azriel's opinion, was the fact that all of the guards remained alive. They certainly had not held back when attacking and would have killed her. If she possessed the skill to down ten highly  trained high fae males while pulling her blows as not to kill them, then what could she do if she chose not to hold back? 

Another thing to think on, was this a planned attack. If so, then by who? And why here? The shadowsinger  was pulled from his thoughts when Mor unlocked the door to the cell. Two torches illuminated the small stone cell, casting light upon the girl locked up inside.

For that was what she was, a girl no older than nineteen or so. Human, he could tell from her scent. Sitting on the floor with chains anchored to the wall on each wrist. She rose as they intered. Warm, dark eyes peered at the members of the Night Court, her dark hair falling to her chin and cut a bit uneven, like she had done it herself. But the most interesting thing about her was her outfit.  All black except for yellow lines on her legs and arms, a yellow belt, and the outline of what looked to be a bat on her chest.  She also had strange cape, black on the outside, yellow on the inside.  The end was strangely, almost artfully, ripped. In her hand was a black mask, the one Keir had reported her wearing.  Her hands were wrapped in bandages, not like they were hurt but like the ones Azriel and Cassian used when using the punching bags. 

As they entered the cell, the door closing behind them,  she scanned them. Her eyes didn't falter at Azriel and his brother's  wings or weapons. Her face kept up a blank mask as she took in Mor in her red dress and perfect makeup. 

Azriel and Cassian took up positions at the door while Mor stepped to the center of the room. She, they had agreed, would handle the questioning first, play nice. Earn her trust. 

"Hello," Mor chose to open with.  When there was no reply she pushed on. "My name is Morrigan. This is Cassian and Azriel. Can you tell me your name? " Again no reply.  "We aren't here to hurt you, we just need to know if you are in need of assistance. We might be able to help you."    
Mor sounded like some weakling, frail woman who underestimated the girl. Not a warrior. Not a threat.  Though she could no doubt bring this cell down around them if she pleased. 

The silence stretched on until- "Cassandra." Only hundreds of years of training kept Azriel from jumping at the sudden noise. "My name is Cassandra. Cass. And you-" her eyes narrowed, "are lying  to me. " Mor blinked at that, the only surprise she would show. "No, honey. We just want to he-" 

"No! Don't lie. I can tell. You will gladly, kill me, to protect the ones behind you. Gladly, die too." Cassandra's  voice was strong, steady. Sure. Even if her speech... it was like. Well, he wasn't sure. Like she knew what she wanted to tell them, but not the words to say it.

Dangerous the shadows whispered to him. Very dangerous, this one.

Rare. So rare for the shadows to whisper such warnings to him. What do you know about her that I don't?, he asked them. But they don't reply.  

Obviously the nice person routine would not work with this girl. He should have known that. She was a warrior, like him and his brothers. Like Mor. The only way to get information was through truth, as she could somehow see through their lies. If she were Fae, he would call her a deminti, like his High Lord and Lady. But she was human so...

He stepped forward to stand beside Mor. His friend shot him a look like, What are you doing?

I've got this, he tried to imply back to her. Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. Her dark gaze seemed to say, try me.

Yes, she was a fighter all right. "My name, as Mor said, is Azriel. We are here to assess you and the the threat you might pose. Why are you here? How are you here. The city and surrounding areas are warded heavily." 

"I, don't know." Cassandra admits.  "I was, not meaning to be here. Accident. Don't know where here is. But I mean you no harm. For now"  

That raised more questions than answers but at least she was talking now. Being honest seemed to be the best method.

"We are in the Night Court. Beneath the Hewn City, one of the two seats of the High Lord and Lady who we serve. I am their spy master, Mor their third in command, Cassian their General."

He pauses, letting the information sink in. "We, as I said, were sent to gage your threat level. You managed to knock ten highly trained high Fae on their assess. Yet you did not kill them. You only stopped when a magic user knocked you out. And you were able to spot Mor's lies with no problem. Very impressive."

Who are you, he wants to ask, Where did you come from. Who made you, a nineteen year old girl into, a deadly weapon. But he doesn't. 

It was her turn to speak. And after a pause, she did. "I was, in the middle of a battle. Very, outnumbered. Oracle had sent the others, to help me but before they arrived I was, hit with something. A bright light. Then I was in, an underground city. Your soldiers, attacked me. I fought back. Then my lungs, they just, I couldn't breath. I passed out and woke up here. And the man, the one in charge. He smiled at me and, said 'call Rhysand'. His eyes were wrong. Like he was evil to his very heart. Bad. He is a very bad man."

Cassian snorted from his post at the door. "That would be Keir. And your right about the 'evil to his core' bit. He's a mean old bastard. Don't let him get to you."

Cass nodded.  "But you three are not. You only want to protect your loved ones, not hurt others for no reason. You are good people. Trustworthy. "   
Cassian laughed. "You've known us for five minutes."  
The dark haired girl just shrugged. "Your bodies don't lie. And-" she turned back to Azriel, "you wonder why I did not kill them.  We don't kill. I don't kill." Not any more, she didn't say it, but he can tell it is there.

"Are you a mind reader?" Mor asks the question they are all thinking.  The girl just laughs "Not minds. Bodies."

That doesn't make much since but the shadow singer decides not to linger on it.  "If you promise not to attack us we can unchain you. Bring you to Rhys and Feyre, our high lord and lady. They might be able to help you." 

"Very well." Cassandra reaches a hand up and removes the shackles. At their looks of disbelief she shrugs. "I picked the lock seconds after I woke up.  Let's go."

Azriel really hoped they wouldn't regret this.


	2. introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, sorry about that. Thanks for reading this, it means a lot to me. If you see any erorr's please gel free to point them out.

After informing Keir that they would be taking his prisoner off of his hands they winnowed to Velris. Or, more accurately, they winnowed five hundred feet above the House of Wind. Cassian caught Mor,  Azriel taking Cassandra. They flew down the an open balcony where Rhysand and Feyre awaited their return. The Illyrian only hoped that they wouldn't mind their visitor as they'd had no way to clear it with them before their departure. 

As they landed on the balcony Rhysand raised an eyebrow at their strangely dressed guest. At least she wasn't wearing her mask, witch had been tucked away somewhere in her belt. 

"I see you brought us a new friend." Cassandra stepped lightly out of his arms. "Hello," she said, looking him straight into the eyes. Not many people would dare do that, much less a human. Cass looked surprisingly unruffled by their winnow, sudden drop, and short flight. Most people would have screamed. Or made some noise. 

"This is Cassandra." Mor says, "she is in need of our assistance getting home."

"Perhaps we should take this inside." Feyre says, looking pointedly at the horrison  where storm clouds had begun to gather. Azriel could smell the rain on the air.

Rhysand nodded. "Good idea." They entered  the glass doors into a sitting room with a large fire, long table, and several chairs. And two people. Nesta a waited by the fireplace reading a book, Amren staring out a window.

Cassian immeditly went to Nesta, hugging and kissing his mate on the brow. Amren turned her eyes to Cassandra. "And who might this be?" Mor introduced Cass to the two women. "She's the one Keir contacted us about."

Nesta snorted "She doesn't look like 'a very big problem' to me."  "She is right here." Cassandra says at the same time Azriel says "She defeated ten of the guards in seconds." 

"Why don't we all have a seat." Feyre says, trying to keep her sister from causing too many problems. "Then Cassandra can tell us what happened."

They do, and Cass tells them the same story she told them.   
When she was done there was silence. Then Amren spoke up, "so you are here purely by accident? You mean no harm to us?" "Or our world?" Feyre added. Cassandra shook her head. 

"Why were you fighting? And dressed like that. Do all warriors in your world  dress so strangely?" This time Rhysand spoke up. The High Lord looked at her cloths with a slight frown. 

"No. We dress like this to cause fear. Most criminals run at the very mention of the Bats. That's who I, was fighting. Criminals. Smuggling a new weapon, according to Oracle's information. Perhaps this weapon, was what brought me here."  
This was the second time she had mentioned an Oracle. Real name, or a fake one? His money was on the latter. "Oracle?" Mor asked, thinking the same thing. "Is she your leader?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. Our... coordinator. Tells us where trouble is. Muggings, assaults, prison break outs. Batman is our leader."  
"What's with all the strange names? Are you the only one with a real one?" Nesta says. Feyre shoots her a look like, don't pick a fight, but Cass doesn't  seem to mind as she shakes her head. She seems to do that a lot. "They're code names. Not real. I'm Black Bat. In addition to Batman and Oracle, there is Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. Currently a least. We change names a lot. "

"Who do you fight for? Are you all related?" Azriel couldn't help asking.  
"We fight for the weak. For the ones who, cannot fight for themselves. But what we do isn't exactly, legal.   That's why the code names and, costumes and masks. And no, not all related. Robin is Batman's blood son. Batwoman is, his cousin or something. But me, Nightwing, and the Reds are adopted. Not O or BG though. They both have parents."

"Interesting." Rhysand says.  "Well, Cassandra, I promise we will do everything in our power to get you home."  "Until then," Feyre jumps in "why don't you come with me. We can get you some new cloths and maybe some food. I'm sure you must be hungry." Cassandra nodded, rising and following Feyre out a door to another part of the House. Azriel wonders if he's the only one to notice that her foot falls make no sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More (longer) chapters soon! Please drop me a comment about what you thought or any questions you might have.


	3. secrets and scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass point of view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've tried to write Cassandra's pov, and it was a bit difficult. I might have made up some of these words (sorry not sorry)

Sometimes, Cassandra Cain hated her job. Sure it had its benefits. She got to help people and she had a home to go back to at night now. A purpose in life and a family to live it with.  

But there were also downsides. Most nights, she went to bed sore and aching. Some nights she didn't go to bed at all. There was also the  things that no one could prepare her for or warn her about. The feeling of failure, of defeat. Of being to late or just unable to help.

Then there were things like this. Being thrown into a strange world where people had wings and pointed ears. A world where someone could steal the very breath from her lungs.    A world where shadows swirled around beautiful men with secrets and hidden sorrow.

In fact, most people in this world seemed to be hiding a dark shadow in their hearts. She knew that shadow. It was a mark of someone who had seen and done dark, dark things. But they didn't give up, didn't give in. Cassandra had seen that shadow in many people. In the citizens of the dark city she protected. In good and bad people alike. (She knew it lay upon her own heart.)

But the ones of this house, they were good. They didn't intend to hurt her. (Not like the one in the dungeon. He had screamed evil and pain.) So Cass followed the one with blue-grey eyes and a kind smile.(Feyre. Her name was Feyre) Followed her to a small kitchen area where she warmed up soup for her visitor then left to, "Find clothes that will fit you. Be back in a minute."  

The former assassin devoured her soup. Chicken, with vegetables. Not as good as Alfred's though. But Cass had long ago learned to eat whenever she could and patrol  always made her hungry.  It had been only a little past midnight when she entered that ware house. But the small clock on the counter of the kitchen claimed it was almost noon and she wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious or locked in that cell.  Thinking  about the ware house made her think of home and her family.  The back up Babs had called for her would show up only to find her gone. But surly they would find her. The Justice League had many powerful members and friends skilled with magic and science. And Bruce would not give up until he found her. She be lived that with all her heart. Her family would come for her. 

Cassandra was pulled from her thoughts as Feyre entered the room holding some clothes in her hands. The High Lady raised her eyebrows. "You certainly were hungry." Cass glanced down at the wooden bowl in her hands and, sure enough, it was clean of any of soup. There wasn't a drop left. 

"Here's those clothes. They might not be perfect, but we can take you shopping latter. Mor would love to, I'm sure. No shoes though. Sorry bout that."  Cass just nodded, she could use her uniform's boots. 

Feyre was still talking " -wasn't sure what size you wore. You can change in- uh, what are you doing?"   The vigilante had stripped off the top half of her suit and the body armor under it and was in the process of pulling a soft, dark blue shirt over her head. (She kept the black sports bra beneath on though.) She paused, "Changing."  But Feyre was no longer paying attention to her. Instead her eyes were drawn to the scars all over the top half of her body. "What happened to you?"  Cass had forgotten about her scars. Scars big and small that covered the entirety of her body. A map of her life, of her achievements and failures. About half of them had been gained during her nights stalking the shadows of Gotham's night. The other half given to her by David Cain during her training. Cain didn't tolerate failure or weakness. 

But Feyre didn't need to know that. Her childhood was none of her business. "Nothing." Cass replied, leaving it at that.  Feyre did too, though reluctantly. Her body said curiocity and anger, but not at Cass. At the people who had done this to her. The High Lady thought her strong and brave, but too young too hold all of these scars. 

Cass quickly stripped of her boots, pants, utility belt, and lower body armor. And back a flinch of pain.  The three inch gash on her upper left thigh, received almost a week ago from some lucky thug with a knife, had reopened. The stitches must have torn during the fighting with the guards in the underground city.  It might have looked effortless but they were well trained, heavily armed, and wore armor that made it much harder to land blows that would knock out but not kill. Plus she had already been tired from the fight with the smugglers.   

She hadn't noticed before but now it throbbed with pain. Feyre knelt gently next to her on the floor.  "By the Mother, what happened to you?" Cass opened her mouth to reply but instead gasped. Not with pain, but with awe and relief. Awe because Feyre had placed her hand lightly on her leg and her finger tips had begun to glow. Relief because as soon as she did, the pain disappeared. When the tattooed hand was removed there was no trace of an injury. Just a faint white line to show it had ever been there.

"How- how did you, do that?" Feyre smiled, "Magic," she says, and leaves it at that. She stands then offers her hand to help Cass up. Cass takes it. "Come on. Rhys is going to explain your living situation to you, then we can go shopping." Cassandra nodded and followed Feyre back to the other room where the others were waiting. Well, most of them. The small, dark haired, one had left. The one who read suspicious, untrusting, and, for some reason, sympathy.

The strange people smiled when they entered. Well, the one called Mor did, standing at the window, watching the light rain. Cassian, Rhysand, Azriel and Nesta were talking quietly  at the table. 

Azriel looked up at them as they entered. Hazel eyes met her own dark ones. He was the one who interested her the most. Spy master, was what he was. He likely lied  for a living. And yet to her, he was an open book. Most were.  But he was different. He seemed to be listening to something no one else could hear. Perhaps it had something to do with the shadows that surrounded him and none of the others. It was not as noticeable in the darkness of that cell, but here, in the light, it was plain as day. 

"Ah, there you two are. " Rhysand stands up, smiling at them. "So, Cass, are you ok with staying with Azriel while your here? He's the only Nesta with a guest room, since Nesta and Cassian had to turn theirs into a nursery for Luna. And Mor, for some reason, only got one bedroom apartment. We don't want to leave you alone here. To easy to get lost."

Cassandra nodded. She didn't really care where she stayed. She had no doubt slept in worse   
places. Mor grinned at her,   "Excellent. We can go shopping now. It finally stopped sprinkling."

Cass frowned as a thought struck her. "No money." Mor waved her hand dismissively. "Rhys will cover it." The High Lord rolled his eyes, "I'm only buying Cassandra a new wardrobe. Not you. I pay you more than enough money. Buy your own clothes this time." The this time implied that there had been another time. Contrary to his words, Rhysand's body said loving, and caring. Mor's  said . She really did like to shop, Cass concluded. Steph was was the same way. Stephanie loved to take her shopping, for clothes, presents, furniture, whatever.

Thinking of her best friend, who was practically her sister, made Cassandra feel a twinge of sadness. She pushed the blonde from her mind. She would get home and see her family again, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently beta less, so if any one sees any mistakes, please point them out. I also cannot figure out how to use italics on a tablet on this website, so if anyone knows how to do that, tell me and I will be forever in your dept. I plan on updating this whenever I feel the next chapter is suitable for the human eyes so that should be up soonish.
> 
> On an unrelated note: half way through Tower of Dawn (damn you school for keeping us apart) and am totally dieing.  
> Have a good day!


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while.

The shopping area of the city, Veleris, is called the Rainbow, according to Feyre. She tells Cassandra this as they walk through the colorful streets. The light rain had cleared up and the summer sun now shown through the clouds. Yet another difference between here and the city she called home. The sun rarely made an appearance in Gotham. The biggest difference, however,  was the people. Children ran and laughed. Everyone smiled and addressed each other by name. Dick would love it here, she couldn't help but think. 

Her oldest brother was by far the most sociable of the family, except maybe Stephanie. During galas (or fancy rich people parties, as Jason put it) she normally stuck close to him because he talked enough for the both of them. Damian did it too. 

Surprisingly, Azriel had also decided to accompany her, Mor, and Feyre to the market. Apparently he needed to pick up some knives from a blacksmith he liked and planned to stick with them until the shopping was done so that he could show Cass where he lived. Where she, too, would live until they found her a way back home. 

Rhys had paperwork to do, but he'd wished them good luck with their shopping trip.  Nesta and Cassian had said goodbye before heading back to their home to relive Nesta and Feyre's sister Elain and her mate Lucien of baby sitting duty. Their daughter, Luna, was only fifteen months old and the couple needed to heas back to the Day Court with the High Lord who was apparently Lucien's father.

On their way to the Rainbow, Feyre had explained the Seven Courts of Periah and the High Lords who ruled over them. Also what mate meant and that all of the Fae were immortal, so while they might look like they were in their early twenties, they were probably hundreds of years old. When asked how old she was, Feyre had laughed and explained that she was roughly 70, but had stopped aging at 19. Her sisters were older but had been made immortal after she had.  They had been humans in the Mortal Lands but had been turned into Fae roughly 50 years before. Cass didn't ask how or why. 

They visited several stores and bought Cass an entire new wardrobe. Mor had also bought herself a new top and pair of shoes. While the women ("females," Mor corrected. "We are not human.")  helped pick out clothes Azriel lingered on the streets, claiming he didn't want to scare anyone with all the weapons he was wearing. Mor had rolled her eyes, sighing with defeat. Apparently he really hated shopping.

While Mor and Feyre were happy and content to spend the day shopping or walking around the city, Cassandra could tell that wasn't the case with Azriel.  Like her brother Tim, his body said that he liked to work. Was more comfortable when he had a task, a job to do. A battle to fight.

About half an hour (and three bags of clothes) into their trip, Mor and Feyre stopped to look at some wood carvings set out by a green skinned female at an open air market. Cass, standing behind them, set down the bag she was carrying and scanned her surroundings. Azriel had disappeared. Turning in a full circle she spotted him at another stand. Curious, she walked over.

The stand displayed knives. But not just any knives. Beautifully carved handles with flowers and leaves and people on them. The blades them selves were made of a verity of materials and colors. Some were shiny and reflective. Others dark as the night sky. All of them were deadly as hell.

"Beautiful." She breathed.  Azriel  jumped slightly, not having heard her come up to stand behind him. She surpressed a smile. Cass had a feeling not man people could sneak up on him. 

Azriel nodded. "I come here whenever I can. Sheila makes the best knives and daggers in all the Night  Court." 

"Flattering." A female voice says. Cass looks up to see a High Fae female with brown hair and brown eyes smiling at them. She wore simple black pants and white shirt. "Always good to see my best customer. And who might you be?" she asked Cassandra.  Azriel looks up from the elegant blade in his scarred hands. "This is Cassandra. She will be staying with me until we find her a way home."  Sheila  raises her eyebrows. "A human? Could you not just Winnow to the mortal lands?" There is no hostility in her words, only curiousity.

Azriel shakes his head. "Human yes. But not from our world. She is just... visiting." Sheila smiles at Cass. "I suppose that explains the clothes." Cass laughs a little. While she wore the pants and shirt given to her by Feyre, Cass had kept her heavy duty black boots and yellow belt with bat clasp that had earned her a few strangle looks. "Never go anywhere without your belt. Especially in a strange place where you have no backup or background information. Stay alert. You can trust people when you must, but not to much," Bruce's voice ran trough her head. The lesson about keeping your equipment close is one of the first things every one of them is taught.   
"We are not like the other hero's. They have powers. We don't. We can depend only on our brains and the weapons we have on hand." Cass had replied by stating that her bare hands were weapons enough. Her adopted father had laughed. Her real father had never laughed at things that she said or did. Cain only yelled at her to do better. And she couldn't yell back because she didn't know how. Words had come much later, taught to her by Barbra and Bruce and Tim and Alfred and Dick. And later Jason, who taught her how to curse and helped her learn to read along side Stephanie, who traded reading lessons for fighting ones. 

Azriel's hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. "Come on. Mor and Feyre will be worried if they can't find us."  Both of the females were still at the woodcarvers stand, talking to the maker, something about the wood she used.  After they finished, Feyre declared that they had enough clothes and could always come back later if Cass needed anything else. Mor looked a little sad at the thought of stopping, but agreed that her arms were starting to hurt from the bag she was carrying. Azriel rolled his eyes and took the bags from Mor and Feyre. "You two head home. I'll take Cass to my place, help her get settled in before dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" She had no idea what Azriel meant by that. Mor grinned at Cass. "Our favorite place to eat. We're going there tonight. Then to Rita's.  I put a brown package in green bag. Wear that tonight." With that she turns and pulls Feyre into the crowd, the two dissipearing in seconds. Azriel turns to her, "Come on. My place isn't far."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. If anyone has any questions, please *ask* me. I'm not a mind reader and would be more than happy to answer any questions you might have


	5. Back in Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this switches to Stephanie Brown's pov, back in the DC universe.

Stephanie Brown, the first and only Spoiler, the forth Robin, and third (and current) Batgirl was stopping a robbery when the call came. "Batgirl, get down to the docks immediately."

The teen aged vigilante punched a masked would-be their in the face. "Kind of busy here, O."   
She spun and kicked another thug in the gut. He went down with a grunt.

"Finish quickly then. Black Bat needs backup five minutes ago and everyone else is too far away to be of any help to her." Steph frowned, delivering a blow to the final robber. Cass was more than capable of taking care of herself. She'd once seen her best friend take a bullet to the shoulder without blinking. If Cass needed back up then the situation must be dire. "I'm heading there now." Batgirl  headed to the ally where she had stashed her bike minutes before. "I sent you the coordinates. Wear house 5. Some new group of weapons smugglers, according to the info Red Hood gave me."

Steph frowned as she took a sharp turn around a corner. "Why is BB there then? Red to lazy to do his own dirty work?"

Barbra laughed over the com. "Hardly. He and the Outlaws headed out a couple hours ago to Central. Tracking the weapons down to the source. He said they would be in contact. And asked that we keep him updated on this new group."

"Did you alert the Flash? He might have a heart attack if the three of them show up in his city with no warring." She was only a few minutes away now.

"I did. He didn't seen too worried about it. Said it would be nice to catch up with Arsenal  and Starfire. But asked me to tell them not to blow too many things up."

The vigilante held back a laugh. Roy Harper and Jason Todd lived to blow things up. Adding in an alien princess who was literally on fire was not a good idea. There was a reason that the Outlaws were wanted for major property damage in countries all over the world. Central City and those weapons smugglers didn't stand a chance. "I forgot that they knew each other from their Teen Titans days. Guess its a good as time as any to catch up with old friends who you saved the world beside in your teen years." Only a few fore seconds and she'd be at the ware house. Hold on Cass. I'm almost there.

###

"Tell me again what happened." Batman demanded. Because despite the fact that he wore gray sweat pants and a Gotham Knights t-shirt instead of the batsuit he was still a hundred percent the Caped Crusader right now.  In fact, all of them were dressed in their post patrol clothes, meaning sweats, t-shirts, and tired expressions.

Steph stared down at her hands resting in her lap. "I already told you. When I arrived Cass was fighting the smugglers. Dropping them like flies, just like always. Then one of the men, their leader, I think, shot her. But it wasn't a normal gun. It was too big. And red. There was a golden flash and she was just gone.  I attempted to pursue him but his henchmen got in my way. There were too many of them. Nightwing and Red Robin showed up just in time to keep them from killing me, but by then it was too late. The boss and the gun had disipeared.

Dick laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "After tieing up the thugs and handing them over to the cops we took some scans of the area. Tim is running them now. But we have to believe she is still alive. Especially since we have no body to prove other wise. Cass is to tough for any golden flash to defeat her. She is the strongest out of all of us. Even Death  won't be able to hold her."  Steph smiled slightly, imaging her best friend punching the clocked figure of Death in the face. Cass was the toughest of them all. Even Bruce at times.

Bruce sighed, his shoulders slumping. Stephanie knew how he must feel. They had all lost so much, him especially. She wasn't sure if he would be able to go on if he lost is only (legal) daughter.  He had already lost his parents at eight. Then Jason, her, and Damian (even if he got them back). If Cass was dead… No don't think about that. She was alive.

"Are you staying the night?" Bruce asked, and Steph nodded. It was Friday so she didn't have to be at Gotham U the next morning for class. She used one of the guest rooms on the second floor so much, it was pretty much hers. Everyone knew it. She had pajamas and clothes for the next day in the dresser. Steph made a mental note to text her mother so that Crystal Brown wouldn't worry when she came home from working the night shift at Gotham General hospital to find her daughter missing. Her mother knew all to well how dangerous her only child's night job could be.

Nineteen years old and still living at home. Money wasn't the issue. Bruce would gladly give her enough money to buy her own place any where in the city. But he was already paying for her school and Steph loved their two bedroom apartment that was within walking distance of her moms work and Gotham University. Plus it was right in the middle of her part of the city.  If she moved out she might have to redo her patrol route.

"Stephanie! Wait up!" She paused in the hallway that lead to her room. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Dick following her. "Yeah?"

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" She knew exactly what he meant.

As much as none of them wanted to admit it, Bruce was not as young as he used to be and Dick was next in line for the cowl. Already the original Robin had moved back into the manor and begun taking over patrolling in the Batsuit with Damian.  And since he would soon take over the mantle of the Bat, that would leave the mantle of Nightwing open. Dick had offered it to her. And Steph was almost twenty, a little old to be calling her self Batgirl. But still.

"Honestly Dick, I'm honored you asked me. But if I take on another name, I kind of want to make it mine. Like Spoiler was. Besides," she says with a smile, "I look much better in purple than blue." The twenty six year old acrobat laughed. "You have a point there. Good dreams." With that he turned around and headed to his own room.

###

The next morning Steph walked into the dining room at eight thirty, the normal time for them to eat breakfast since all of the family went to bed so late it was practically early most nights. If they went to bed at all that is.

The only ones at the table were Damian and Tim, enjoying pancakes and bacon. No waffles, unfortunately. The others were no where to be seen. If she had to guess she would say that Bruce was at WE, doing CEO things, Dick still asleep, and Alfred in the kitchen. The elderly British butler always made sure to cook a lot of food for them, knowing they needed a lot of carbs  to keep up all the ones they burned at night, running all over the city.

"What's the news?" Steph asked, sliding into a chair beside Tim and helping herself to a plate of food.

"Good news and bad news" Tim says, "Good news is, we're pretty sure she is alive. The scans showed definite traces of magic residue, so we called Zatanna. Still waiting on an answer though. The bad news is that the Outlaws are gone as well.  Babs called the Flash back last night. Wally says he received a S.O.S from them minutes before Cass disappeared. When he arrived he found a similar scene to what we found. Evidence that they had been in a fight, a couple unconscious bad guys.  Security footage revealed a similar scene to what you described . A lot of bad guys, mostly hired thugs. Then they got zapped by a strange gun and were gone in a flash of light." Tim picked up his tablet from where it lay to the table next to his plate and showed her a grainy picture. A brown haired woman holding a weird red gun. Steph squinted at the picture. "I think its the same kind of thing that guy used on Cass. I didn't get a very good look though."

"Grayson left an hour ago to assist West in the clean up and questioning of the thugs captured last night. We think they're mostly hired muscle, but can't hurt to ask. They will also scan the area like Drake did last night." Damian says from across from her. She nodded, feeling kind of guilty for assuming Dick was sleeping. Of course he would be up and moving already, with two of his younger siblings, his ex-girlfriend, and former best friend all missing. Dick Grayson protected those he cared for. And with Wally West at his side, any villain would be hard pressed to take them down. But still...

"Hey, don't worry," Tim smiled at her. "They'll be fine." Steph didn't bother pretending she wasn't worried. They had known each other for far to long to be able to lie to each other.

She swallowed the bacon she'd been chewing before asking, "So what are we doing?" She wanted to help get them back. No way Steph was sitting today out.

"Me and Bruce have a board meeting in an hour that I need to get ready for, but if you want you can head down to the police station where they're holding the ones we arrested last night, see if they have any good information. Barbra is going through all the camera footage in the area for anything that might be helpful." Tim said.

"I want to come." Damian says before she can respond. "You sure baby brat?" The fifteen year old ex-assassin scowled at her. "Of course I am. This is an all hands on deck situation and its a long weekend because of the school being cleaned. I don't have to go back until Tuesday."

"He has a good point. If you have time after you might be able to help Babs with the security footage. " Tim glances at his watch. "And I have to go get ready now if I'm going to make that meeting. Tam will kill me if I'm late. Good luck." And with that he pushes his half eaten plate away and heads to door that will lead to his room.

Steph grins at Damian. "Bet I can eat more pancakes in five minutes that you can."   
The kid grins, "You're on, Brown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused:
> 
> Bruce Wayne/Batman   
> Dick Grayson/Nightwing age 26  
> Jason Todd/the Red Hood age 22  
> Tim Drake/Red Robin age 19  
> Cassandra Cain/Black Bat age 19  
> Stephanie Brown/Batgirl age 19  
> Damian Wayne/Robin age 15


	6. Dinner and Dancing part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. If you have any questions at all, leave them in the comments and I will reply, I promise.

Azriel's apartment was located on the top floor of a two story building. The floor below was a healer's office, witch Azriel explained to her was very handy, because apparently he got injured a lot. Cass could relate.  "It's small. I'm the only one living here most of the time" He explained in his soft, beautiful voice as they climbed the stairs. "Most of the time?"

He laughed softly. "Cass used to stay here sometimes when Nesta was mad and kicked him out. Before they had Luna, at least. They don't argue now as much as they used to."

"Did they fight a lot?" She asked as he dug the keys out and unlocked the door. The warrior shrugged. "No couple is perfect, even ones who are mates. Rhys and Feyre hardly ever argue though. "

Cass pondered that. She didn't actually have a lot if experience with steady relationships. The  only reason behind her parents union was her. David Cain had defeated Lady Shiva in one on one combat and she had agreed to bare his child in return for sparing her life. Then had let Cain take Cass away to mold her into the ultimate weapon.

Even her adopted family had very little experience with steady relationships. Bruce and Selina had been sort-of dating since Dick was Robin (several years ago) Jason was (somehow) in a relationship with both Kori and Roy at the same time. (She tried not to think about it.) Dick and Barbra had been on and off again since before she had met them. While Steph had dated Tim before the whole 'faking her death' thing she hadn't been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a couple weeks since. And Damian was only fifteen.

Tim was the only one in their make shift family that had ever really been in a stable relationship that lasted very long. He and Superboy would celebrate their three year anaversry  in two months.

The main part of the apartment was an open area, with a kitchen area and table take ing up half the room. The other half had a large couch, a fireplace, a blue rug on the floor, a low coffee table, and a large bookshelf that was overflowing with tattered copies that were obviously well loved.

It  looked fairly normal, except for the occasional weapon discarded on the table or neat stacks of papers with words in foreign languages on the counter. 

It had two bedrooms, one Azriel's, one a guest room. Both had a size able closet, but there was only one bathroom that was between the two bedrooms.   
Both rooms also had a wood and glass door that led out onto one large balcony with a fire escape looking thing.

Azriel explained in a quiet voice that the balcony was one of the main reasons he chose the apartment. It was a convenient take off spot.

Cassandra's senses told her that he liked the balcony for more reasons than it being useful for getting into the air. Reasons that had to do with the way he seemed to relax a bit more when outside, in the sun, with lots of space around him. Reasons Cass completely understood.

As Azriel gave her a tour of the place, Cass set to work casing the place like she did in every building or location she entered. She noted all of the possible entrances and exits, things that could be used as weapons by or against her. Mapped out exit routes, and places that would give her an upper hand in a fight.

Doing this was as natural as breathing to her, and to the other members of her family. No matter how relaxed they could seem, they were always ready. They understood fight or flight better than most.

After showing her around, Azriel left Cass in the room that would be hers until the High Lord and Lady figured out what, exactly, to do with their new guest. The walls were painted a light blue color, and the only furniture  was the largish bed and dresser with a mirror hanging above it and a small clock on the top.

She started unpacking the shopping bags of new clothes. The clothes weren't like anything she'd worn before.  Tunics in several different colors and styles. Several pairs of pants and two belts as well as a nice pair of black leather boots. Vastly different from the jeans and Nike shoes that served as her civilian clothes, along with t-shirts stolen from Steph and her brothers.

She was almost done when she found the brown package Mor must have been talking about.  
Inside was a pretty, blood red tunic, a loose pair of black pants made of a very soft fabric, and a pair of brown sandals that Cass was sure Stephanie would have called cute.

Her ears picked up the sound of Azriel's footsteps in the next room long before he knocked on the door. "Come in." He popped his head in. "We need to leave for dinner in ten minutes."  
She nodded and he left so she could dress.

Unfortunately, the red tunic wasn't lose enough for her to wear her utility belt under it without it showing. Cassandra didn't think that her hosts would appreciate her going to dinner armed to the teeth. Luckily, Cass was used to getting by without people noticing her weapons. Not that she needed them to be deadly, but it was comforting to have at least a few on her.

She was able to secure the small dagger given to her by Damian for her birthday to the inside of her right thigh with some creative use of the bandages and small roll of medical tape that were in her belt. Cass also stuffed a couple of batarangs into the pockets of her pants.

Convinced that she was armed as much as she could be without anyone noticing, she headed to the front door where Azriel waited for her. He had changed into a dark blue tunic and black pants, with knee high black boots. He wore no weapons that were imeditly visible, but Cass caught the glint of a hidden knife in his right boot. It seemed he, too, liked to be prepared.

She felt his eyes on her and grinned as she walked toward him. "Nice clothes." He says simply. She grins and gives a little bow. To Cass's surprise he laughs and opens the door, holding it for her. "After you." The warrior purrs. Cassandra laughs and skips out the door.

###

The small, cozy restaurant Azriel leads her to is not what Cass is expecting at all. The other members of the Night Court are already waiting. Rhys and Feyre sit next to each other, Amren in front to Feyre and Mor in front of Rhys. Next to Feyre is Nesta, a small dark haired baby on a booster seat next to her. Cassian sits across from his mate, smiling. 

The bell above the door chimes gently as they enter and Rhysand waves them over. As if they could miss the large group of people.  Azriel  claims the seat next to Cassian, leaving Cassandra to take the seat on the end. "About time." Mor huffs, flipping her hair over a shoulder, "We were about to order without you." She flags down a young, dark skinned female wearing an apron and carrying a notepad. The female smiles at them. "Are you ready to order?"

####

Cassandra has no idea what she ordered. None of the food on the menu sounded familiar, so she ended up just pointing to a random part of the menu and hoped that whatever it is tastes good. 

It turns out to be a plate of grilled chicken and fried potatoes and it smells heavenly. Cassandra digs in. She isn't the only one. The food swiftly disipears down the throats of the immortals  around her.

She only hears bits and pieces of the conversations swirling around her, none of it particularly interesting. Cassandra  is has almost cleared her plate when the table falls silent.

She looks up, only to find everyone looking at her. Cass blinks. "What?"

Rhysand laughs "I asked if you wanted to come with us to Rita's tonight?" Her face must have revealed that she had no idea what they were talking about because Nesta clarified, "it's a dance hall that we like to go to. I have to take Luna home so that she can go to bed, but everyone else is going. It's actually kind of fun."  
Cassandra shrugged, "Okay. "

Once everyone had scraped their plates clean and Rhysand had convinced the female at the counter to except payment, though she insisted they didn't need to pay, they went on their way.  ( Cass had a feeling that Rhys argued over paying every time they are there, judging by the way they smiled as they 'argued')

Nesta had said goodbye to them about a block back,  Cassian kissing his daughter on her soft black curls before they parted. Everything he did around Nesta and Luna screamed that he loved them dearly. His eyes lit up everytime Cassian looked at them. The same was true of Rhysand and Feyre. What would that be like, she wondered as the group walked down the darkening streets, to love someone that much. Someone that was not your family. To trust them enough with not only your body, but with your heart. Cassandra, sadly, knew all to well that internal wounds healed much slower than external wounds. Romance had never been very high on her priority list, but she knew several people who's hearts had been broken because they trusted the wrong people.  
The former assassin's thoughts of love and trust were interupted by their arrival at the dance hall. Even from several feet away Cass could hear the music pumping from inside.

Mor's body language told Cass how much the warrior loved this place. Every part of her body lit up, not just her face. Her steps became a bit quicker, like the dance hall was a black hole, dragging her closer and closer. Mor was a willing sacrifice. The music got even louder as they approached. There was a dark skinned male with green hair at the door. A bouncer. He ripped his head in their direction as he pulled open the door for them to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy release day for Thor:Ragnorok! Me and my friends are going to see it for my birthday, if anyone wants to talk about it with me or anything my (new) Tumblr is HighLadyofGothamCity. Have a good day!


	7. Red Alert

The prisoners held few answers for Batgirl and Robin. Not a single one of them had any idea what had been going down in the warehouse that night.

Stephanie and Damien did learn that all of the things worked for Black Mask, though, witch was information that might prove helpful.She texted Tim the info just in case it would. The thugs didn't have any idea why their boss was buying strange weapons from new players in Central City.

They had just finished questioning the last criminal arrested by the GCPD last night when the call came. Both of their personal cell phones began playing Talor Swift's 'Bad Blood' at the same time. After only a second it shut off, as if the person calling had hung up. The locked eyes, or would have if their masks hadn't covered their eyes. They both knew what that meant. Every member of the Teen Titans, Justice League, Birds of Prey, pretty much any superhero group ever, and a lot of freelance heros had the alarm set into their personal cell.  It meant 'drop whatever you are doing and report to the nearest safe spot. There is a very big, all hands on deck, aliens are invading again, problem.' Though it probably wasn't the aliens because the sky seemed clear of any spaceships, but still.

She and Damien wasted no time getting to their bikes and heading for the Batcave. If a Red Alert sounded, you didn't sit around doing nothing. You got your ass to the place where you would be most helpful saving the planet.

When they arrived five minutes later, the main computer screen was lit up with images from all over the world, and a couple from space. A large percentage of the Justice League of America sat at the circular table in the Watchtower, their space station headquarters. Another screen showed Raven, Beast Boy, and Impulse at Titans Tower. Heros from across the globe signed in on a secure network that allowed them to discuss the problems at hand. Batman and Red Robin stood in front of the screens, looking grave.

Tim nodded to them as they entered. "I believe that is everyone. Let's begin."  He tapped a couple keys on the keyboard of the Batcomputer. Several photos appeared on the screen. Steph felt her stomach drop. "Twenty four hours ago, the heros known as Apollo and Midnighter boarded a train in Opal City filled with civilians that had been hijacked by a local gang. Partway through their rescue attempt the leader shot them with a new kind of weapon. This weapon caused them to vanish in a flash of golden light." Red Robin paused for breath and Batman took over. "Last night Black Bat, on intel from the Red Hood, attempted to take down a weapons purchase between the crime lord Black Mask and an unknown party. She was also hit with a similar gun, from what we can tell."

From the Clock Tower on the other side of Gotham, surrounded by computers, Oracle took over the briefing. "We were unable to ask the Red Hood were he attained this information, however. The reason being that he, Arsenal, and Starfire have also been reported missing, this time in Central City. But the most recent development happened half an hour ago in San Francisco." Dread tugged on Stephanie's stomach. San Francisco was the city that the Teen Titans were based in...

"An unknown player launched an attack on the city, using large robots.  Superboy and Wonder Girl we're hit with a golden light, similar to the ones that were fired before the disappearance of the other heros."  There was silence for a moment before the talking started, everyone trying to get a word in. But Stephanie's eyes were on Tim. Both Superboy and Wonder Girl we're his teammates and friends. Not to mention the fact that he had been dating Kon for years. This had to have hit him hard. First his sister, then brother, now this. She wasn't given time to analyze her old friend however, because Superman banged his fist on the table in the Watchtower.

"Please, everyone remain calm. We will be of no use to our missing comrades if we panic. We must stand together, a single, strong force against our enemies." 

The assortment of aliens, metahumans,  gods, humans, and other beings quieted. "Thank you. Now, what exactly do we know about our enemies?" Batman pushed a couple keys on his computer.  Steph felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. Several other heros pulled out phones or other electronic devices. She clicked on the link sent by an unknown number in her massages box. It took her to a page that she recognized as one of the files they used for cases and reports. 

Over the years, superheroes had become extremely good note takers. They cataloged the known weaknesses and strengths of villains as well as how they had been taken down. 

They also made note of alliances and rivalries between villains. And not just individual evildoers. Gangs and other groups were monitored closely.  
Recently, Oracle had gone through all of these notes, computerised or otherwise, and put them in one, large database that was accessable via her own computers, the Batcomputer, the computers at the Watchtower and Titans Tower, as well as any device that was cleared by Oracle herself.

This page was new. It contained all of the information they had, and people could add info to it as the case progressed. The database had proved very useful in the past, and it seemed that it would be helpful now.  

"This is everything we know-" Barbara began, but was cut off by a noise coming from one of the computers around her. She frowned turning slightly. "Hold on. I have an unothorized person attempting to join in our conversation."  

Steph frowned as well. Why would someone who wasn't already in the conversation want in? Most superheroes, and a couple trustworthy antiheros (like the Outlaws) had the proper codes to sigh in to this massive group chat like-thing they used to communicate during a crisis. Like a war council, of sorts.  
Oracle pushed her glasses up her nose,"I can figure out who this is, but it might take a minute."

Hal Jordan, somewhere in the Galaxy waved his hand lazily in the air,"Just let them in. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tim gave little huff. "It could be a villain, calling to brag about their evil plans, as they all seem to love doing that. I agree with Green Lantern." Batman nodded and Babs hit a button. A new square pooped up the Batcomputer's enormous monitor. 

From somewhere behind Stephanie heard Damien suck in a breath. She couldn't blame the newest Robin. The woman on the screen was beautiful,   
with long dark hair and bright green eyes that held a promise of violence. She was also the woman who had cloned the demon brat, and ordered him killed. Taila al Ghul also happened to be the mother of Batman's only biological son.


	8. The Arrival of the Outlaws

Helion was standing on his balcony, watching the sun rise when it happened. He loved watching the sun rise in the morning over his city. He braced his muscular arms on the railing, his thin (revealing) white top fluttered in a slight breeze. The High Lord of the Day Court smiled. Ironically, Dawn might be his favorite part of the day. It was a time before paperwork and meetings and other High Lord stuff. Right now it was just him alone with his thoughts. 

And then there was a bright flash from behind him, and Helion was suddenly a lot less alone. The High Lord spun around, knife appearing in one hand, the other held up, ready to blast the intruder with his magic. Well, intruders, because there were three of them.  Two male, one female. The female was floating about a foot of the ground, had skin that was almost orange, nearly no clothes on, long hair that seemed to be on fire, and her hands held glowing purple balls of energy that looked very dangerous and Helion decided he would rather not be hit with one. 

The first male appeared to like the color red. Not only was his hair, all of his clothes, the mask he wore and his bow and quiver red, the two arrows pointed at Helion were also red.  It looked like he'd been dipped in a vat of red paint!

The second male was thankfully less red. He did have a weird red face mask on, and a red bat on his shirt, but that was it.  Helion didn't recognize the blue material his pants were made of, but Male num.2 had a nice brown leather jacket and black, tough looking, blood splattered boots. The most concerning thing about him was the knife strapped to his thigh and the metal things (Helion was going to assume they were weapons) aimed at the High Lord of Day's face.

If this were happen to most people, they would probably drop their knife and surrender when faced with three people, who had obviously just been in a fight, and armed with unknown weapons and abilities appeared suddenly on ones balcony.

But Helion was not most people. He was the High Lord of the Day and it was his job to protect his Court. He was also not a stupid, blood hungry bafoon like some High Lords who liked flowers and acting before thinking.  Even if he was barefoot and in his pajamas.

So he gave his unexpected visitors a bright smile, "Now, now, no reason to get violent. We're all friends here. How about you set your weapons down and I-"

He was cut off by the male in the red face mask thing. (Seriously, what was that thing?) "How about you put down the knife and tell us where we are, who you are, and what you have to do with the Central  City Rouges. Then we might not kill you, depending on how helpful you are." His voice was weird, like it was being messed with, made low and scratchy and kind of freaky.

"You kind of lost me, but I am Helion, High Lord of the Day Court. We are currently standing on my balcony, and I've no idea what the City Rats are. Also, did you just threaten to kill me?"

The red haired  archer laughed, but didn't lower his bow. "Not City Rats. The Central City Rouges. You know, the Flash's rouges, who were buying weapons from an unknown party. Weapons that can transport people to places with stupid names and people with pointy ears who think they can take us with only a knife." Red hair grins lazily.

Helion decided that he liked the red head and they could possibly be friends, if they got over trying to kill each other. He cleared his throat. "So, you know my name, and where I'm from and stuff like that. How about you tell me somethings about you all, other than you come from another world, like the color red, and are very pretty." He winked at the floating female. She did not wink back, sadly.

Red helmet tilted his head, looking Helion up and down, as if assessing how big a threat he might be. Then he shrugged and put his metal weapon things into sheath like containers hanging on his belt. "Very well, a truce. We put away our weapons and agree to try our hardest not to kill anyone, and in return, you agree not to lock us in any dungens you might have lying around. You might want to feed us as well, because Starfire tends to start blowing things up when she gets hungry. Then we trade information." 

"I can do that." Helion decided, tucking away the few bits of information he had learned. The most important being that the Red helmet guy was the one in charge, and the female went by Starfire. (Not the strangest name he had heard in his life.)

He turned to the double glass doors that lead to his private chambers. "Follow me. I think all of you could benefit from a bath and change of clothes as well as a meal."

###

Jason's first impression of the place was big. Everything was much bigger than need be. The doors and hallways, the bathing room a servant led him to, everything. His second impression was something like, otherworldly or not real.

Helion had pointy ears, the servant who had led him to the bathing room had skin the color of a grape and feathers, and the people they passed in the halls were similarly... Not human.

'We aren't in Kansas any more, that's for sure,' he thought to himself as he striped of the layers of armor that he wore, disarming the hidden snares and traps.

You could never be to careful. All his life, he had been taught that fact over and over again. He had learned it on the streets of Gotham, both as a homeless kid and Robin. He had learned it at the hands of the Joker, under that crowbar and the seconds on the explosive that ticked away at his life. He had learned it while he trained with the greatest criminals in the world, as they taught him the skills he would someday use against his own family, driven by bloodlust and a need for revenge.

Once the traps in Jason's armor had been disarmed,  he striped it off onto the ground with his helmet and custom made handguns, along with the knife given to him by Talia Al Goul when he had at last left the League of Shadows to kill the man responsible for his own death. The second Robin let out a small sigh as he entered the warn, bubbly water, though he would take it to his (second) grave.

How there had been an already full tub waiting for him when he and his escort had arrived in the large marble bathing room was yet another mystery. A trivial one, but still... Kind of freaky. Another freaky thing was the clothes waiting for him when he'd entered. Brown pants and a soft, flowing white shirt made from thin cotton, that looked as if they were his size, as well as a pair of sandals. Similar to the clothes worn by the League in their dessert compound. Witch made since if you factored in the heat Jason had felt outside, even so early in the morning. Added to the light clothes worn by everyone he'd seen so far, and the small glance of the world Jason had caught while on that balcony, he'd say they were in a desert area.

And in the house of someone important. The palace he'd been let through was grand and practically screamed 'rich people live here! ' The balcony he and his team had landed on had been high up, giving the antihero a good (though brief) view of the slumbering city below. It had also screamed big and important, though not very many people had been out and about. 

Makes sense, the place is called the Day Court. People here must not be morning people. 

The soaps on the bath rim we're all scented strangely, none of them Jason recognized. With a shrug he grabbed the closest one and started scrubbing the blood off his skin. There wasn't a lot, none of it his, but he didn't  like the feeling. It reminded him of other times he'd been covered in blood, when it dripped into his eyes, the Robin uniform sticking tightly like a second skin while that clown grinned down at him. Don't think about it. The last thing he needed to do was have a panic attack while naked in the bath of a pontential enemy.

Though Helion hadn't seemed particularly evil to him. Cunning and dangerous? Undoubtedly. Evil? Not really. But you never knew. He might just be a good actor. Though Jason believed him when he said he had no idea who the Central City Rouges were. However the Outlaws had gotten to this strange world, the High Lord probably didn't have anything to do with it. What kind of criminal Mastermind would want to greet his enemies in what Jason was pretty sure was his pajamas? He was also ridiculously attractive, witch was of course not relivant... But still.  Hot.

When all of the blood had been washed from his skin, Jason stepped out of the water, grabbing the towel left next to the clothes. He had been right, the clothes fit him perfectly. Kind of freaky.

When he had dressed and transferred his knife and gun holsters to his new clothes, Jason opened the door to find the same servant who had escorted him to the baths waiting outside the door. Without speaking, she handed his a cloth bag, and Jason nodded, taking it and putting his uniform in it. Well, everything but his helmet, witch he kept in his hand. Fragile technology and all that. Roy would throw a fit if Jason asked him for a new one. 

He used to make them himself, but Arsenal was much better with that kind of stuff. The archer enjoyed taking things apart and putting them back together, usually leaving them a bit more dangerous than he'd found them.

Once everything was in the bag, Jason followed the  inhuman servant down the hall and up a staircase or two. Finally they arrived at a pair of double doors. There she stopped, bowed to him, then turned and walked down the hallway without a word. 

"Okay then," Jason muttered to himself, carefully pulling open one of the doors, half expecting someone to jump out and try to kill him. Wouldn't be the first time. Inside was a dinning room.

Like everything else here, it was big. The wooden table, loaded down with steaming breakfast dishes was huge. The windows on the back wall were giant. The large wooden chair, almost a throne, at the end of the table was a bit much. But nothing compared to the smile of the High Lord on that throne, illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Helion rose as Jason entered, spreading his arms. "There you are. I thought you might have gotten lost. Have seat." He waved a hand lazily twards the other seats. These were just plain wooden ones, not thrones. Jason did. In front of each seat was a plate, napkin, and silverware. "Help yourself. Your friends should be here shortly. I don't believe I caught your name?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors, I still don't have a beta.  
> Find me at Tumblr: HighLadyofGothamCity  
> Edit: some of that got posted twice, sorry about that. It should be fine now. Feel free to comment of message me if you have any questions!


	9. Dinner and Dancing part 2

The music pumped loud, the colored lights flashed, and on the dance floor fairies danced with an infectious glee.  Azriel had mixed feeling about the place.  The warrior inside of him, and the part of his the females of his family liked to call _overprotective_ _male bullshit,_ hated this place.

It would be so easy for someone to slip a knife between an unprotected rib, or drop poison in a drink. And if a group were to take the place by force, the lack of exits (there was only three, the main door, and two doors for the worker to leave by) would prove a very fatal mistake to everyone inside.

But his family was happy here. Mor _lived_ to dance and drink until the sun rose, but this dance hall was her favorite. He had fond memories of sitting in this very booth and making bets with Feyre on witch females would be brave enough to flirt with Rhys.

But no matter how he felt about Rita's, when Mor asked to go, he went, if only to make her happy Then he'd gone to sit next to Elain and talk quietly to her. Now he went so that his family didn't do something stupid and drag their otherworldly guest into it. Cassandra didn't deserve that.  No one did.

Cassandra currently sat next to him, occasionally sipping from her water glass, having turned down anything with alcohol in it. Azriel had only excepted one drink from the tray Feyre had set down on their table before pulling her mate onto the dance floor where Mor waited for them, leaving Azriel with both Cassandra and Cassian.

The later was currently chatting up the former. Well, he was trying. Cassandra didn't talk a lot, and her answers to Cassian's questions were often yes or no or a short sentence. She was good at not being interrogated. Not they believed she was an enemy, exactly. But it didn't hurt to be careful. Feyre had used her powers to show him Cassandra's scars earlier. This was a very dangerous individual.

But she was also a nineteen year old girl. The same age Feyre had been when she went Under the Mountain and defeated Amaratha. When she freed all of Prythian from the wicked queen with little help. Azriel had long ago learned not to judge a person's threat level by what they looked like, or how old they were.

Cassian's attempted interrogation was halted by Mor's reappearance at the table. The beauty frowned, "What happened to Amren?" They shrugged. Who knew with Amren. Even though she was now just as normal as any High Fae born in this world, they were all just as scared of their friend as they had been before. No one questioned   
the things she did.

Mor let out a huff. "Oh well, more for us then."  She grabbed a shot drink from the tray, downing in a single gulp. As she set the empty glass down, her eyes lit up like she'd had a wonderful idea.   _Uh_ _oh._

"Cassandra, Az, you two should cone dance with us!" _I'm never letting her drink again._ Bad things always happen when she does. Like this.

"Uh, Mor I don't thi-" he starts, but is cut off my Cassandra standing up and giving him a very scary glare, like _get off your ass before I make you._ Their otherworldly visitor has definitely got her glare down.

Cassandra and Mor slip on to the dance floor, Azriel following reluctantly. This is going to be a long night.

*****  
A while later, the shadowsinger and vigilante are walking down the brightly lit streets of Velaris in their way back to Azriel's apartment. It's only a few minutes away, when they hear a strange noise. Cassandra stops and looks around. Then it happens again. A low mewl, coming from a ally. Before Azriel can stop her, Cass is already walking down the ally. He follows.

Curled in a ball on the ground is a black pile of fluff. At least that's what it looks like, until Cass picks it up. "An aviline." He says, surprised. Not a lot of them live in city's, preferring the wide open country side. Cass raises her eyebrow in a silent question, stroking the small creature. "Body of a house cat, but with bird wings." He explains.

The girl holds the creature up. Sure enough, it looks exactly like a small, black kitten, except for the tiny black feathered wings on it's back. The poor thing probably can't even fly yet. "She is injured." Cass announces. He isn't sure how she knows it's a girl, and injured. But she seems sure. Then she turns puppy dog eyes on him and he knows something bad is about to happen. "Can we keep him?"

There it is. Azriel opens his mouth to say no. He can't take care of an animal, he isn't home very often, and Cass will (hopefully) be back in her own world soon. Plus, Cass had never even heard of an aviline before, and Azriel doesn't know that much about them.

He's going to say no. He _is._ But when the shadowsinger opens his mouth, "Yes." is what comes out. And the look Cassandra gives him is worth it.

' _I_ _a_ _m_ _so screwed'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that seemed to move a little fast. And no, before you ask, Cass is not a mind reader. People are just her first language. I am absolutely aweful at spelling and grammar so if you see anything wrong that needs to be corrected please tell me. Comments and Kudos are appreasiated. Tell me what you think!


End file.
